


midnight drives with you on my mind

by eddieschee



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Confessions, Crushes, Fluff, Gay Cyrus, Gay TJ, M/M, andi mack duh, friends to lovers teas, hand holding, idk - Freeform, midnight drives, renew andi mack cowards, soft, tyrus ofc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 01:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18561295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddieschee/pseuds/eddieschee
Summary: They usually do this. He meets up with Cyrus and they go on a drive, get their minds off things. It’s like their thing!orCyrus and TJ go on frequent midnight drives. Let's just say this one's where they admit their feelings for one another.





	midnight drives with you on my mind

**Author's Note:**

> this writing is very messy but i had my friend river proofread it for me so thank u sm!! i hope u enjoy lovies<3

It was finals week and Cyrus was stressed.

He’s been up all night revising for his exams and finalizing all the paperwork. He felt very drained and tired but he wanted to finish everything a week before the deadline. Scattered on his desk were papers and pens and markers and everything was everywhere. He also had his coffee. He's is a mess. He ruffled his hair in frustration and leaned back.

‘It’s gonna be fine, Cyrus. You got this!’ He exhaled and assured himself. He really didn’t know why he was stressing, he gets straight A’s and is on the honor roll! Maybe he should just get some rest. 

Cyrus grabbed his coffee and took a sip. He glanced at his small digital clock, a big red ‘2:39 AM’ mocking him. He sneered at it, you would think he’s gone crazy! 

Then the caffeine didn’t work anymore and his eyes become droopy. He yawned and rubbed his eyes and there he dozed off, on his desk with his face plopped on the stack of papers.

***  
On the other hand, TJ is back on his bullshit and is heading over to the Goodman’s humble abode. It was 2:00 AM, but did he care? No.

They usually do this. He meets up with Cyrus and they go on a drive, get their minds off things. It’s like their thing! TJ has been thinking a lot about it lately, though and he feels the need to express himself.

So the thing is, TJ is gay. And in love with Cyrus Goodman.

Even he, himself couldn’t believe it! It all started on the first night they started going out (for midnight drives, of course).

It was a cold and stormy night and Cyrus couldn’t sleep. He’s tried everything he can but he just couldn't do it. Not with all the thunder and heavy rains.

Suddenly, he hears a car pull up. ‘Who the fuck would come to my house this late? Definitely not my parents, they’re all asleep!’ Cyrus pondered.

He flinched as a rock hit his window. “Are you fucking kidding me.” he muttered to himself. 

With his blanket draped over him, he walked to his window to get a closer look. He sees a silver Toyota Vios and.. is that TJ? What would he be doing in his house? He rolled up his window to talk to him.

“TJ, what the fuck,” Cyrus said, confused. “Goodman! Let’s go for a drive!” TJ exclaimed, grinning at him. Cyrus was still confused. “But it’s cold and stormy!” He told him. TJ shrugged, “Just come down here!” 

Cyrus brushed it off and went downstairs, still in his pajamas and a big blanket over him. He opened his door and was met with a goofy smile. “C’mon, I wanna show you something.” TJ smiled at him. 

Cyrus stepped out and flinched again as the thunder rumbled. “Shit, you okay?” TJ asked, concerned. Cyrus was freezing and terrified of the storm but nodded anyway. “I’m actually uh, very afraid of thunder and it’s cold as fuck.” Cyrus shyly admitted. 

TJ smiled at him, “No biggie, I’ll be here to protect you,” he told him. “Okay Kippen,” a blush bloomed on Cyrus' face as he chuckled lightly and smiled back. 

They stepped into the car and TJ started the engine. The warm heat from the heater made Cyrus warm and comfortable. He sighed, “TJ, how in the world are you not cold? And why did you drag me here?” 

“Well, like I said, I wanted to show you something.” TJ says. “Also, I hope I didn’t wake you up,” TJ shyly said, scratching his neck. Cyrus’ heart fluttered, “It’s all good, Teej. I had trouble sleeping actually, so thanks,” he replied smiling.

They sat in a peaceful silence, the faint sound of the radio playing some Lorde song in the background. It was nice actually, Cyrus thinks. The drive made him calm and happy. 

“We’re here!” TJ exclaims as the car stopped and the engine died down.

Cyrus looked around and was in awe. “This is where I go when I have a lot of shit going on my head,” TJ says. “Nothing really happened tonight, though. I got bored and wanted to come up here and take you with me.”

Cyrus looked at TJ fondly, “How did you find it?” he asked. TJ tilts his head, confused. “This place?” he asked again. “Oh!” TJ chuckled, “Well I was out on a drive, I didn’t really know where I was going until I found this little road just around the corner. I knew it was dangerous but I went there anyways and I’m glad I did because I found this spot!” he smiled. “It’s really nice up here, a great place to look up at the stars.”

“Wow,” Cyrus breathed. He loved it here and he was glad TJ took him up here. “Thanks, Teej,” he says, “For showing me this little spot of yours,” he smiled, he felt special.

“Of course, now we should get going, it’s almost 4 AM,” TJ says. “Right, let’s go,” They both go back in the car and drove home, only stopping by to drop Cyrus off. Then TJ goes back home safe and happy.

***  
This time, TJ isn’t throwing rocks at his window, (he figured it would be disrespectful and would wake his parents up) so he decided to climb to Cyrus’ window. He might fall but it would be worth it.

TJ looked around and sees Cyrus, face flat on his desk with papers everywhere. ‘He must have been revising, its finals week' Tj thinks to himself.

He tried to tap on his window but Cyrus wouldn’t budge. Cyrus looked tired but instead of leaving him alone, TJ called his phone instead. The desk vibrated and suddenly the intro of All Star started playing. TJ laughed at this and he almost fell off the roof. 

Cyrus woke up and frantically searched for his phone, “Shit, shit,” he mutters to himself. He finally finds his phone and turns off the ringer, the contact read “Teej”.

“Are you fucking kidding me,” he said, annoyed, his eyes widening. He turns to his window and sees a goofy smile plastered on TJ’s face. Cyrus came closer to the window and opened it.

“TJ! What are you doing here, it’s like, 3 in the morning!” Cyrus whisper-shouted. In all honesty, he was happy TJ was here. He missed him, although he would never admit that.

“Let’s go on a drive, Goodman,” TJ smiles at him. 

“Alright, fine. I needed to clear my head anyways,” Cyrus tells him. He would go out through the door but instead he climbed out of his window. “Can’t risk my parents seeing me sneaking out,” he explains, shrugging.

Then get down from the roof and head to the car. “So, you’ve been stressed, huh?” TJ asks, showing the tiniest bit of concern towards his friend. “Yeah,” Cyrus looks down. “It’s finals week and for some reason, I’m really worried I won’t pass,” he says.

They both enter the car and continued the conversation. “Yeah?” TJ says. “Yeah.” Cyrus replied. “How about you? Why’d you wanna go on a drive with me on this ungodly hour,” Cyrus asks him, chuckling, but TJ’s face was kind of serious. 

“Are you okay? You know you can talk to me right?” Cyrus puts his hand on his shoulder. “I’m fine, really. But I’ll tell you everything when we get there, okay?” TJ assures him. Cyrus wasn’t convinced but he nodded anyways, he didn’t wanna pressure him. 

They sat in a somewhat, awkward silence but it was alright.

They finally reached “The Spot”, as what they call it (Cyrus thinks it sounds very weird and somewhat sketchy but TJ argued with him anyways, so they called it just that). They got off the car and sat on the hood of the car. 

They sat there in silence until TJ breaks it off. “When I was about 5 or 6 years old, I remember asking my mom, ‘Hey mom! What does it mean when you have a crush?’ and she responded with, ‘It’s when someone likes or admires someone perhaps for the way they look or if they’re nice and stuff like that.’ Then I asked her, ‘Well, what if I like a boy? Would that be okay?’ and she then replied with ‘Everyone has the freedom to love who they want to love, to me that is absolutely okay.’ and she smiled at me.” TJ exhales.

Cyrus nodded and glanced from time to time to show TJ that he was listening. “Then I told Amber, and she was very supportive about it. Considering she is a lesbian, I knew she would. When you came out to me, I felt happy and proud, because you considered me special and close enough to share your feelings and secrets with. So, I am doing that as well, I’m gay, Cy.” TJ tells him. 

At that moment, Cyrus felt so happy he was going to burst. He went over to hug Tj very tightly, to which he reciprocated. “I’m so proud of you, Teej. I’m very happy for you, really.” Cyrus told him. His hand found its way to the other boys hand and they held one another for what seemed like forever.

“Teej?” Cyrus says. “I think this is the perfect time to tell you this. I’m so glad you got that chocolate chocolate chip muffin for me and stood up for me, and those times we went to the swings to let loose and have fun. All the times we came here and spilled our thoughts and feelings to each other. Because of you, I’ve been very happy these past weeks. Happier than I’ve ever been, I think. What I’m saying is, I like you TJ. Hell, I love you. I love how your eyes crinkle whenever you smile so big and that contagious goofy smile of yours. I love how you’re straightforward when you want to say something and I love how outgoing you are. Honestly, I think of these “drives” as dates in my head and it felt really nice. So TJ, I like you a lot, and it’s fine if you don’t like me back! I-”

Cyrus was cut off with two hands cupping his warm cheeks. “Babe, you’re rambling, and it’s really cute. But Cy, I like you a lot too, and I’d love to take you to real dates and go to the movies and shit.” TJ chuckles. There was this glint in his eyes, he looked very happy and his smile was bigger than ever. 

They stared at each other and just enjoyed each other’s presence. Their eyes traced each other’s features, taking in the beauty of the person sitting right in front of them. Suddenly, TJ asks, “You're so cute I could kiss you right now,” he says, blushing.

Cyrus was blushing as well and TJ's eyes widened, “Why don’t you get to it then, Kippen?” and that was the only thing TJ needed to hear as he leans closer and pulls Cyrus’ chin up. 

When their lips touched, it felt somewhat electric and as cliche as it sounds, it felt like sparks were flying and there were fireworks around them. Cyrus felt the butterflies in his stomach flutter and TJ's heart was beating rapidly fast. The kiss seemed like forever and both boys were so in awe of one another. 

“Holy shit,” Cyrus breathed out. “Yeah,” TJ adds. Both boys were out of breath, Cyrus couldn’t believe what just happened. It all just felt like a dream, a really good one. 

“That was amazing,” TJ says, “So, Spoon tomorrow?” he asks. “I thought you’d never ask,” Cyrus smiles fondly and leans to TJ's side. They stayed like that until sunrise and drove back home with big smiles on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! i hope u enjoyed that fluffy oneshot hehe pls pls pls give feedback on how i should improve my writing etc etc thank u <333


End file.
